Mandare ne
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Sabes que será mejor no intentar nada loco. ¿Creíste que me dejarías en ridículo sin consecuencia alguna? Grave error, numerito, muy grave. Luciano x Suzaku  non consensual , Suzaku x Gino, menciones de Euphemia x Suzaku.


**Mandare ne**

La práctica había terminado media hora antes y era como si sus huesos estuvieran fundidos. Quizás no tanto por el hecho de haber peleado con el Lancelot como si estuvieran en sangrienta guerra (los simulacros podían ser divertidos o un Infierno, dependiendo de quién participara y qué se hiciera. Ese día en particular, la compañía no fue grata y las horas excesivas, ya que probaban nuevos mecanismos) como el saber que la moderada paz que había abrazado su país natal tocaba fin y rotundamente. También toda esperanza de salir de ese asunto sin Lelouch muerto ni tener que explicarle absolutamente nada de lo sucedido a la Princesa Nunnally. Estrés. Y como la cereza de un postre para chicas…

Ni siquiera había llegado a quitarse la chaqueta y las botas en su cuarto. Olió algo en el aire cuando entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Gino tenía su propia llave, lo cual levantó las cejas de más de una persona (Lloyd y Cecile simplemente intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y contentas como las de niñas de colegio secundario chismeando sobre tortolitos recientemente juntados) que llegó a enterarse. Y no se le escapó a él, precisamente, pero ya estaba al tanto de la falta de discreción de ese tipo. Llamarle la atención era arriesgarse a que se sintiera ofendido, porque su corazón era un caramelo esponjoso, enorme y frágil, como el de un león domesticado que puede ser peligroso, pero no para el domador.

Le cortaron la respiración colocándole sobre la yugular el filo de un cuchillo y tapándole la boca, arrastrándole a la cama. Una voz que ya conocía. En seguida reconoció el maullido alerta y rebelde de Arthur, antes de que le dieran lo que se dio cuenta en el ligero forcejeo inspirado por el Geass, era una patada. Preocupación. Un par de botas pesadas como las suyas lo habían hecho.

-Sabes que será mejor no intentar nada loco. ¿Creíste que me dejarías en ridículo sin consecuencia alguna? Grave error, numerito, muy grave.

Una risa fría de psicópata consumado. Luciano Bradley. En su cuarto. Ofendido por lo que Suzaku Kururugi consideraba un combate limpio dentro del controlado ambiente de una sala de prácticas. El puntaje era una forma de incentivar la competencia amistosa. Nada más. Pero claro, alguien tenía que tomárselo a pecho y esa persona, también era necesario que se las tomara en contra suya. No podía pedirle al karma un respiro. Tampoco a Luciano Bradley si no le seguía el juego, evidentemente.

* * *

Suzaku cerró los ojos y evocó el recuerdo bien cuidado, guardado en una caja de interior cubierto con terciopelo rosado. Una música delicada y un perfume floral llenaban en el ambiente cuando lo abría y desplegaba, colmando de luces cálidas la usual angustia negro-azulada que lo ahogaba, antes de que la realidad irrumpiera como una cuchilla y rasgara todo a su paso, arrastrándolo violentamente hacia la noche del hospital y más tarde, hasta las ruinas en las que encontró a Zero como alguien a quien era mejor limitar al olvido. Antes, era de mucho antes que eso. Parecían siglos de distancia. Lo eran. Y en momentos como ese, con manos extrañas e invasivas corriendo sin permiso por encima de su piel, congelado como estaba, se obligó a pensar en una respuesta que lo hiciera reaccionar de forma efectiva. Su mente vagó hasta Euphemia, una de las (escasas, muy escasas, nunca era suficiente el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Se la robaron cuando recién la desenvolvía y empezaba a figurarse que era suya sin siquiera soñar merecerla, al menos en ese mundo donde su país era un apéndice mediocre) noches en las que durmieron juntos, después de salir a deambular por las calles de la ciudad que pertenecía a los Onces.

Euphie lo había recibido con los brazos extendidos y después de cumplir con los deberes de un matrimonio que veían venir en el horizonte, insistió con salir a ver las vidrieras cerradas, a la gente esquiva, al país que quería proteger algún día. Ambos disfrazados de humildes Once y Británica que se quieren por encima de toda norma social, pero no por eso están exentos de ataques, sea por incomprensión o mera avaricia. Como no dejó de recalcar Suzaku, más de una vez en el largo camino al linde de la puerta. Lo que no le preocupaba cuando salía a contar estrellas con su melancolía, quizás ansioso de encontrarse con el cuchillo de un asaltante más diestro que él como soldado, ahora le quitaba el sueño. Era su deber proteger a Euphie, pero ni una armada entera se le habría antojado suficiente como para decir que ella no corría peligro.

La Princesa se rió con ganas, como si acabara de hacerle una travesura que en parte era un obsequio y Suzaku se sintió un poco padre-incestuoso con hija con complejo de Electra. Eran tiempos en los que la estructura del mundo estaba retorcida y sin embargo, retorcida y todo, podías apretarla contra tu pecho, dejar que penetrara en tu corazón y aprender a decir en voz alta que era cosa buena en el fondo. Pero era más fácil aceptar que se te declararan mientras que manejas un Knightmare en misión suicida, a que el mismo día en que decides cambiar el rumbo de un destino miserable para los tuyos, acabas participando de una masacre sin sentido alguno. Y perdiendo lo que descubriste que te importa más que tu propia tierra, que el pasado perdido para siempre, que la vida de la que no puedes deshacerte sin más.

Euphie le acarició las mejillas como si fuera un niño que ha dicho algo realmente absurdo. Y le contó de las veces en las que se vistió de civil (bueno, sus suntuosos vestidos viejos se le antojaban de esa manera y hasta el más humilde tenía la huella de un diseñador que cobraba fortunas, pero Suzaku no había tenido oportunidad de señalárselo. O interés. Euphemia no habría podido ocultar que era una Princesa ni debajo de una tonelada de cemento, salvo que fuera ante un tonto: bastaba con apreciar la gracia de sus movimientos, sentir la fuerza de su perfume y ver la inocencia del juego en sus ojos) para ir a apreciar la luna y bailar en clubes nocturnos con los británicos honorarios, inclusive.

A Suzaku se le fue la sangre de la cara y experimentó un mareo de solo imaginarla haciendo piruetas para escapar del palacio en días de poca vigilancia. Se obligó a mantener la cordura, a no elucubrar lo que pudieron hacerle sin que él hubiera llegado ni a conocerla y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a encogerse con sus pupilas, hasta que ella le tomó la mano y la firmeza ganó terreno otra vez.

-Pero…¿nunca le preocupó que alguien atentara contra su honor?

Casi no respiraba al preguntar y fue cuando Euphie se carcajeó como si acabara de rozar el corazón de la broma que la divertía desde un principio.

-¡Suzaku, querido! ¿Recuerdas a mi hermana, Cornelia? La Virreina.

Era un poco difícil olvidarse de alguien con ese cargo, estando ya involucrado en querellas políticas, siendo un ciudadano del Área Once con beneficios por lealtad a Britania y añadiendo un plus por haber ido a fiestas frívolas en las que la mayor de las muchachas lo miraba como si más que observarlo, quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos.

-Así como la ves, tan seria ahora, también tuvo sus desvíos. Antes de que perdiéramos a la Reina Marianne, ocasionalmente escapaba del palacio. Prometía llevarme, cuando fuera mayor, pero luego…ella se obligó a madurar. Creo que se dijo que tenía que cuidarme. Pero no es precisamente de nosotras que te hablo, sino de que me contó su secreto.

"Un hombre destructivo, Suzaku, quiere quitarte algo preciado, que sabe que no podría conseguir ni aunque se esforzara al máximo, con buenas maneras. O bien porque no desea intentarlo siquiera. Está resentido y quiere hacerte sufrir para que te rebajes a su altura. Por eso, si tú se lo entregas sin pelear, si incluso haces una mueca placentera cuando lo ves aparecer…

Y así procedió a contarle de las veces en las que un potencial depravado se pegó a su brazo y se alejó espantado, porque se encontró a la Princesa Euphemia mirándolo con ojos de carnero degollado, ofreciéndole su busto prominente y diciéndole provocativamente que le encantaría pasar con él un momento que "hiciera cantar a los Dioses". Suzaku no sabía bien qué le afectaba más hasta empujarlo al borde del desmayo: Que Euphie hubiera sido acorralada por violadores sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto porque a esas instancias, seguramente estaba aprendiendo a manejar un arma y no se figuraba ni que ella existía más allá de fotos de actos benéficos. O que se hubiera librado de ellos, aparentemente insinuándoseles. Una mezcla de celos y asco de solo pensarlo casi le hace llorar de rabia. Se contuvo porque tropezó de nuevo con su mirada y entre las carcajadas hubo una disculpa, una invitación a que se quedaran juntos esa noche, después de todo, con algo más interesante por hacer.

* * *

La bruma de ese recuerdo rosado, soporífero en su azúcar, se derretía en el vinagre salado por la cruenta realidad. Lord Bradley, un puñetazo en la quijada, un rodillazo en el estómago y asfixia con la almohada, mientras que buscaban entre sus pantalones por la parte más sensible, cuyo toque le erizaba la piel. Gino había ido a buscar la cena, ¿cuánto tardaría? ¿Y qué pensaría si lo encontraba así?

Eso también giraba en el torbellino de su mente cuando la voz alegre de Milly siguió a la risa de Euphie, que soplaba suave contra su oído, hacía lo que parecía siglos de distancia, cubiertos por un mar de lágrimas. Fue como si volviera a verla disfrazada de exuberante proxeneta con sus pantalones acampanados, su abrigo de plumas y las cadenas de utilería alrededor del cuello elegante, apuntándolo con el dedo, anunciándole cómo debería contonearse para las "clientas" en la fiesta de prostitutos y monjas que habían organizado para la primavera del año escolar más entretenido que tuvo en su vida.

Lelouch (el nombre, la imagen, su olor carbonizándole la piel, el mismo aroma de Zero, su voz enmascarada), Rivalz y él: un gato, un zorro y un perrito guiñando ojos y mostrando piernas con pantalones cortos, para que las muchachas ataviadas con túnicas y cruces les dejaran dinero en las ligas de los muslos. Algo le quedaba de esa rutina y el resto, lo improvisó sobre la marcha, pues la desesperación puede dar a luz grandes inventivas.

* * *

Los recuerdos vinieron a sumergirlo como una ola cálida en la que casi cayó inconsciente. Era muy repentino. Se le ocurrieron varias ideas para escapar. Su cuerpo estaba, al fin y al cabo, en óptimo estado y sus reflejos nunca fueron malos: no en vano era el Dios de la Muerte en los cielos o así lo llamaban las personas de su propio país, al que traicionó con el objetivo de protegerlo llegado el mejor de sus días. Sin embargo, el Geass estaba programado para defender su vida antes que su honra y evidentemente, Luciano Bradley hablaba en serio cuando le dijo, con una voz cargada de odio y en el fondo, resonando enfermizo un deseo que Suzaku ya conocía (carente de inocencia como era en ese aspecto, por desgracia_): Te mueves, Caballero Siete y será mi cuchillo el que acabe en ti mil veces._ Moverse, en plan de apertura era riesgoso y la parálisis que lo sobrevino para empujarlo a formular ese descabellado plan fue la consecuencia de lo inevitable.

Dejó de forcejear de repente. Relajó sus músculos tanto como le fue posible. Redujo la velocidad de la maquinaria que giraba con desesperación atronadora en su mente, en busca de otra solución que no fuera la que ya poseía. La última carta de la manga. Sucia. No solo una trampa para sobrevivir, en el mejor de los casos sin daño alguno o con muy mínimos. Solo había algo más bajo que eso y de pensar en lo cerca que estaba de suceder, quería llorar como un niño. Quizás fuese a pasar de todos modos, al fin y al cabo, no era una chica indefensa en la oscuridad, ni Bradley un simple violador de cuarta, aunque sus roles encajaran tan perfectamente que daba lástima verse en tal estrato. Se odió al decirse que sería menos doloroso de aquella forma. Aunque era pronto para aceptar el fracaso. Euphie. Milly. Tiempos de sol. Gino.

Pensando en Gino podía ser más sencillo, aunque era una especie de profanación. Como intentar colocar la imagen de tu perro siberiano preferido, el más manso, dócil, fiel y juguetón de todos encima de la de un lobo famélico y radiante de ferocidad que estaba a punto de devorarte felizmente. Pero había un leve parecido físico y podía explotarse, si la mente se negaba a ir a la deriva, en blanco para interpretar su papel en esa obra improvisada.

-¿Finalmente entiendes que no te dejaré ir, Once estúpido?-Bradley se rió triunfal, soplando sus jadeos contra el rostro sonrojado de Suzaku. Ese gesto tuvo más de hiena que de lobo. La hoja del cuchillo presionaba levemente su cuello, mientras que la otra mano se ocupaba de desarreglar torpemente la ropa, de descorrerla con brusquedad para abrirse paso hacia la piel caliente y erizada por la invasión. A penas y pudo abrirle la bragueta, también la suya propia con la intención de frotar ambas ingles, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de Suzaku, quien aún se oponía por momentos hasta hacía segundos atrás.

-En realidad…-y su voz sonó algo ronca, quebrada, triste, así que se la aclaró como si fuera mera vergüenza, una timidez que ya fingió anteriormente, en situaciones diferentes, cuando el desenlace iba a ser ante todo una gracia, si debía ser su destino la humillación pública.-Estaba pensando en que podríamos desnudarnos para hacerlo apropiadamente, señor Bradley.-Lo miró a los ojos con seriedad profesional. El agarre contra su mano derecha flaqueó ligeramente, en tanto la cabeza del mencionado se ladeaba: había una gran sorpresa pintada con leve espanto en su rostro afilado.

Luciano alzó la ceja, como si no entendiera lo que le decían o acaso pensara que había oído mal y analizara de nuevo las palabras del Séptimo Caballero. Congelado en su lugar, fue en verdad extraño para Suzaku que no se imaginara que era una trampa y se violentara cuando comenzaron a retorcerse perezosamente bajo su peso dominante y brusco hasta un momento atrás, ahora liviano y expectante, como el de una marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos, dejándose caer en su Infierno personal, con la cara pálida, bastante ausente, esperando que de alguna forma alguien la obligara a retomar el guión en su clímax.

Paso a paso: Suzaku le apartó la mano con el cuchillo, arrojando el arma al suelo (y Luciano parecía a punto de soltar una turba de maldiciones empezadas por un obvio "¿Qué demonios…? ¡Espera un poco, Kurur…!" pero un par de labios curvados en mueca juguetona se apretaron contra los suyos y en seguida una lengua hábil empujó la suya hacia adentro, que se dejó hacer, de nuevo su dueño en shock, evidentemente) y se irguió de nuevo llevándolo hacia atrás con lentitud de caricias que buscaban deshacerlo de su uniforme.

La chaqueta tenía por dentro estrellas ninjas y aún más dagas, que se revelaron cuando se separó (sus labios manchados con saliva, que se limpió con a penas un dedo, guiñando a su aún pasmado compañero, cuyos ojos iban de lo que estaban haciéndole –como quien dice, _aparentemente_, dudando de que fuera real, solo faltándole restregarse los párpados para convencerse de lo improbable- al instrumento de la amenaza, una cruz en la alfombra, casi gritándole por ayuda. Resultaba tan gracioso que si Suzaku sentía asco, comenzaba a desvanecerse) para desabrocharle totalmente el cinturón y meterle las manos en donde terminaba su espalda, apretando la cintura disimulando un estremecimiento como si fuese lujuria impaciente. Su voz sonó temblorosa, corroborándole.

- Si está nervioso, Lord Bradley, puedo ser yo quien se lo haga.-Se mordió los labios como si experimentara gran morbo de solo imaginarlo y aferró sus nalgas, levantando los ojos para admirar el efecto que esperaba con desesperación enterrada bajo los modos aprendidos en Ashford, un poco más pronunciados gracias a su tiempo con Gino y las películas pornográficas que a veces este traía para intentar encenderlo, inútilmente. Esto tenía que terminar antes de que él llegara, por cierto o definitivamente uno de ellos tres saldría con heridas de gravedad, sino muerto del cuarto.-Tengo lubricante en el cajón de la mesa y mentiría si dijera que nunca he querido un buen pedazo de este…

* * *

Gino regresó veinte minutos después. Traía como media docena de cajas de una pizza tan grasienta que había puesto el cartón semitransparente. Era una que los cocineros no se dignaban a preparar y él mismo había despreciado los vanos intentos, con su risa jocosa, aceptando disfrazarse con una gorra, gafas y jeans viejos para ir a los tugurios de la ciudad a comprarla. De no ser por la identificación en uno de sus bolsillos, los guardias le habrían disparado de encontrarlo adentro antes de que la esgrimiera hábilmente, elevando las manos con aire inofensivo y enseñándola luego al entrar en bicicleta, después de que militares con rangos inferiores estacionaran sus automóviles de último modelo, mirándolo de reojo con asco, pensándolo un mero repartidor, indigno de mancharles el parachoques.

Suzaku salía de la ducha. Se había masturbado rápidamente bajo el agua caliente y en la mente turbia que tenía en esos momentos, se mezclaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior pasada con Gino y los toques bruscos, abusivos e interrumpidos por su proeza, con algunas cosas que vio en películas y revistas pornográficas. Fue humillante, pero tenía que terminar con eso definitivamente y antes de que no estuviera solo. Incluso si era más fácil explicarlo (o abstenerse: pedirle a Gino que se lo hiciera y punto), habría sido sucio. Y ya tenía suficiente durante mucho tiempo con lo que acaba de hacer y ni hablar de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle. Escalofríos. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió meter a Euphie en esa mezcla de fantasías. Desde su muerte en las peores circunstancias que su visión era beatífica y por ende, pura, libre del deseo carnal, que satisfacía en Gino.

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo, Suzie?

Suzaku puso el que no tenía entrecerrado en blanco y se restregó el cabello con una toalla, haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, mientras que iba hacia uno de los cajones de la cómoda para buscar un juego de sábanas de repuesto con ositos de hipoglucémicas pupilas azules que Gino le había regalado sin motivo aparente y que solo colocaba cuando se sentía culpable por algo. La vez en la que tuvo que irse de una fiesta porque los nobles le asesinaban con la mirada y Gino insistió en seguirle de vuelta al Cuartel. La vez en la que Gino se batió a duelo con un hombre que lo llamó, entre copa y copa "Ah, así que lord Weinberg viene acompañado de la ramera del Emperador. Encantador", recibiendo un disparo en el brazo y encajando otro en la pierna a quien le insultó. Y otra en la que le pareció que se gritaba de madrugada con alguien de su familia, agregando un "Sí, está durmiendo conmigo y allí se va a quedar, gracias", antes de colgar estruendosamente y arrojar el teléfono celular por la ventana, no conforme con estrellarlo contra la pared.

-¿Recuerdas el sistema de contención que Lloyd intentó mejorar la semana pasada? Tendría que haber funcionado durante la práctica, pero…

Un profundo suspiro de fastidio le indicó a Suzaku que su mentira había llevado por el rumbo adecuado a Gino. Lejos de la verdad que podía no solo serle dolorosa, sino también incitarlo a buscar una pelea que de un modo u otro, ya había ganado.

-Le he dicho a Anya un millón de veces que no juegue tan en serio contigo. Aunque sea una práctica. No es cosa de vida o muerte pero ella te hace luchar como si lo fuera. Soy un Dios de la guerra y pelear contra una Amazona me es grato, pero tú…a penas te estás adaptando. No quiero que te asustes.

Gino dejó la cena potencial sobre la mesa y se sacó la gorra, la chaqueta y los tennis, para prender el televisor.

-Ni hablar de Lord Bradley. Creo que si Birsmarck no lo paraba hoy, te mataba y yo a él. Me lo acabo de encontrar en el pasillo, ¿sabes? Intenté ser amable y saludarlo. Solo me dijo: _Ve a que te den por el culo, cabrón_. Y me tiró uno de sus cuchillos. Me cortó algunos cabellos. Creo que estaba colocado o algo así. Temblaba y su cara tenía rubor, además de que parecía agitado…

Suzaku se sentó en la cama y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia él, la yukata abierta en el pecho. Gino estaba tan ensimismado en su queja y en arreglarse a sí mismo que no notó la cercanía, hasta que Suzaku lo envolvió en sus brazos desnudos a medias y con una caricia que bajó desafiantemente hacia su entrepierna, le besó, penetrando su boca con dulzura pero no menos dominio, empujándolo para que se sentara en la silla y pudiera así, colocarse sobre sus muslos.

-¿A qué se debe esto?-Le preguntaron cuando se separó para tomar aire, plantando a Gino un beso en la mejilla, otro cerca de la boca y más abajo en el cuello, también sobre la yugular. Se detuvo alrededor del oído para contestar, medio adormilado, pero haciendo su papel de encantador, ya no de la serpiente, sino del león sobreprotector:

-Quería saber si eras un violador o si yo encajaba mejor en el perfil.

Se rió con una tonada perversa que Gino ya había considerado antes como atípica en él y le llenó de caricias la espalda, torturándole con las piernas abiertas, en contacto con su parte sensible, sujetándole las muñecas contra el respaldo de la silla, hasta que lo empujaron rebeldemente al suelo, desafiando el curso de experimento. Para bien. El resto de la noche fue como un parche sobre una herida y ninguno de los dos vio el cuchillo olvidado en la alfombra por un dueño apresurado de cólera. Hasta el día siguiente. Suzaku tuvo tiempo de patearlo bajo la cama, sin explicaciones.


End file.
